


Blood Fertilized Soil

by MaeaStorm



Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Httyd whump, Krogan! Whump, Mental Illness, Other, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan has had enough of his pitiful existence, and he doesn't care if he has to take himself out- this will be the last job he ever finished.
Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000866
Kudos: 1





	Blood Fertilized Soil

Hurting people was simple. He could push them away, and simply let them hate him, as it was easier to make people hate him, than to let them care about him and have them getting hurt because of his stupidity. It was simple to push people away- to make them think he was a cruel monster, and to make them believe that he was nothing more than that. Because, if he ever showed any affection towards anyone, they always ended up dead.

Krogan looked at the shattered mirror with a small, crazed smile on his face. People didn’t worry about him. 

Because everyone that would have was dead.

Blood glistens on his hands. On his face.

On the knife grasped in his white-knuckled grasp.

No one could ever hurt him if they were dead.

No one could ever care about them if they weren’t breathing. 

Who’s to say they wouldn’t want him to get better? No, he felt great! He felt like he was on fire with joy!

He didn’t need anyone but himself.

Krogan shifted the knife in his grasp, and he placed the blade to his throat.

And now, he would be happy to take his own miserable existence from this world. Like the scum he was, he would rid himself of existing, and he would cleanse the earth with his blood. 

Everything and everyone would be happier and safer if he was gone. 

He would cut himself up until he was nothing but bruises and cuts, and so that he would be able to fertilize the soil with his blood.

He would be free. 

Krogan stabbed the knife into his gut. Once. Twice, and then one final time- hilt deep- before he collapsed to the ground, curled in on himself, and tears leaking from his bloodshot, dull, brown eyes. Then, there was nothing.


End file.
